Vegeta: The Tale of Chiaotzu
Dragonball: Homeland is a story tun thought was too bad for me to write!! ch1 Once upon a time in Future Trunks' timeline everyone was dead except for a few peool liike mr. roshi and Korin in the underwater submarine. //''SHABINGA''// Ill show u fear in a handful of dust mate. Bulma peeled open the can of expired tuna. "bring getes back i wanna have a bulla" "Ok mom gosh" Future Trunks scratches the back of his head and goes red. *badass music plays which makes the reading experience much better great job* "congrats the androids are dead I'm going to New Namek to get the dragon balls bc itd be a plothole if I didn't," Trunks explained to the ppl of earth. "Who the hell are you?" a woman shouted she had no teeth "I uh well I a-a-a-a-a" F. Trunks stammered as usual. A few too many clapping BAZINGAAAAAA... ch2: hi im newd smdh son ch3 newd namek dendi where u at my g say trunks. New NAmek was a peaceful little shithole it wsa the kinda place you'd take your second cousin to shag on the carpet if you know what i mean ""I do not sir what the fuck do you mean?!" "them G's roasted shiiiieeet" damn g this is not good where my dragonballs at shenrooooooooooooooon" trunks cry in the rain ss2 every single asexual namek was dead, some of them snails fried to all fuck rip in pepperoni ayy, "screame eh trunk "fuk this puse wet fuk this puse deep yooo" It was, for lack of a better word, a cunt of a day. You ever had one of those cunts of a day where you just wanna be the burnt side of a tortilla. well trunks whois very sxy n a h eh aw when he like. But who's ty say "did somebody say lotsa spageti" Zeroes the Icejin. soiobrrerd by turbo fuel, fuel ro whenu wanna turbo' "zeros the icjin how coudl u kill all the namekis" "bitch i look like gohan no udont what the fukc Hi, this is trunks with a message for all the children out ther. re e berikids if the puse aint drippin this nigga aint quittin zeros: horrible trunks fk u now bak to the plot "ill kill u mate ill rip ur coccylx atou" "tereu" say zerou "i had several assorted gs i wanted bring back wtf u kil all naekmer" pae b "bithc i loke with u gonna die" "no" trunks goes ssj43 hello ujuahso yo, "say joshua, "why didnur ss54 or ss or super saiyan!!!!! jist what the heck 700px 700px 700px 700px700px700px 700px700px700px700px 700px700px 700px700px 700px 700px 700px 700px 700px 700px 700px 700px 700px700px700px zeros emperor of the aiyajin warior- apluse Wickers. Ears. A corn husk and a falp "IM FINNEGAN!!" Zeroes. "Chardonayy!!!!!@!###@@#" It was, for lack of a better word, a second cunt of a day. Haha who wouldve thought u could have 2 in a row g a seyx interldu %trickykun *spits in senpeias nose %ozymandias22 *cums immensely* %tujrfick *lik fot :0 %kayv. helo and succboi here 2dy we have the bigto ch5: the one where trunks and zeroes fight for the fate of the uni shiiiet daw y u kil them slug greens "i had a paintcan 1 time i can mnaemf it bri gren" Now this is serious. Trunks perused around the store like a common housewife, like a wife of a common house so to speak, like a woman who inhabits a multitude of white and black clothes all meant to make me wish to copulate with her until we produce an heir to the human species but i digress i like vaginas that look like sideways lips svrl fit asian men filed into the room. it was imperative that none of them had any shirts on right? anyways at this point eraw3 tie I have this strain called Green Crack that is an exquisite strain and it makes me wanna fucc so much puse when I fucc that Chiharu she like nigga u wet bitch ill mkr u gape im fuckn huerge"""""""" When chiharu cum like that bitch b like eeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.!!!!.....!!!!!eeeeeaaah!!! kayvee-sama i hate muslims pls agre wit me 2 get into my puse "ok chiharu i also hate muslims now cani smash a humanewr made vagin what a mgiahr. Ok Trunks kamehameh 1 "gold fooorm bitchz" Zeroes purred. he loved golden showers but more often than not he like dtti erbrig the golden shor but not receive. its kinda like when i wanna fuk a real hotty ik like bb pls my names stoya bitch im the destroya "I will end u pleb" "bitch what u call me" and so it went but zeroes was colr bc homeland *cjums* i can do 500 hit combo What the shit," said the benrneobionicle "u fukin hax" "bitch this timeloise ruspruoup got hax immunity" Getis levitanti off thero flro anidt shit. "500 hit combo u dazed u stunned i cn do 10 majic spells in a row fkr how about that" "how bout that puse bone dry cyh6ja the one where trunks runs b=ck r=we the mommy she like "bitch it samui out "yo nigga thats filthy" "hug me tight nya but that pbithr cgot pubic hair out the wzzor haruy Grhu im trunks and i cant beat u "ull beat me alright beat me off hahahaha ha. haha." The crowd applauds politely. dun touch my bulma trunks raored and slapped Zeroes on the face poof zerios turned into a younger zerous "im vulnerable helup.. "I wanna blank ur blank, yeah blanks are good, lets blank blank blank outside kay," clear throat: "hi im chris hansen welcome to dateline nbc why dun u ahve taoi hseat over there.?/ zeroes shoeruged "when the night is young" man im dark yo "trunks pulled don his pants "this is a sick microtan bra bulla was none too pleased with her fbrotehr s pubal bush 4:15 Creeperman129 nah i save my munnt *munny chapter 7: caulifla discovers puse Doctor Puarson was a helluva guy. Neurotic as an Arcosian in drag, it made sense that he would prefer buff and mature men for the most part; the women he fancied had to look like garbage bags full of fresh mango pulp if he was going to get off. Some might say he had a lady’s sexuality, but that’s a hella weird thing to say. Doctor Rota was a swell individual. Unsalted, he was a marvelous man. Intrepid as a gauss warthog resting on his space laurels, the good doctor enjoyed his share of gruel. For example, he was not a pig. He hated the look of Ribrianne, although he wouldn’t realize that until the Tournament of Power (which took place several years after this neat tale). Looking upon her did not fill his robust clitoris with blood. He could be such a goddamn normie sometimes. “Look at these wonderful bitches I created,” Doctor Puarson exclaimed with some semblance of self-awareness. You could always tell when Puarson was excited because he’d talk to you for several hours instead of bailing after two minutes like usual. “I call these little monsters… waffies. Look at ‘em, Rota. I want you to look at ‘em. They’re weird and I love them.” Doctor Rota looked at them. He looked at those filthy waffies like they were supposed to rouse in him a lady’s heat. “They’re flat except for those imprints in their skin where they aren’t. Why would anyone make people who look like waffles that I eat for breakfast sometimes? Is this some kind of sick joke, Mr. Puarson, my dearest friend?” “Shut your pig hole, Doctor! Good gracious! I came up with a weird idea, okay? It took me half an hour to make these fuckers.” “One time, I genetically engineered a hybrid species of pigmen. The medical establishment shunned me for decades after, but I’ll tell you, the government stole them from me and is making a shadow army out of my most potent specimens! I’ve warned everyone what’s going to happen next, but no one seems to listen, damn them, sorah!” Doctor Puarson had long hair and a chin that looked like it was carved from rock. This is not to say he looked stoned. “Shut your pig hole, Rota. My waffies are nothing like your pigmen. Like, I want to make up these really weird creatures for fun. That makes me happy. At the same time, if you try to do anything like that, I’ll roll my eyes and not be amused, for such things are not amusing to me. I hate it when you do the same stuff I do. In fact, me merely mentioning this is enough to trigger me all over again.” “Oh, okay,” Rota squealed like a stuck pig. “I’m allowed to be weird and strange,” Puarson, the giant kitty man, continued nobly, stroking his chin fur. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, since it was hot out. If Rota could describe the good doctor, he would only use pejoratives, so he quickly gave up on trying. Puarson was a cat man, a blue cat man, a man with a tail and claws and an aquatic snout. He did not smell of tuna fish, which was how Rota preferred it. “If I’m being weird too-” “Well, like, look, you know I don’t like it when you try to be funny,” broad-shouldered Puarson snapped. “I’m a comedian. I get to decide what’s funny.” “HAEC is too radical because HAES is a real thing, right?” “Look, I’m a hypocrite. I love it when I create strange and weird creatures, but if anyone else does that, I’m not going to like it. Also, I only like it when I get to fuck Zamasu, not you, you degenerate swine.” “You can’t be a comedian if you’re so easily offended,” Rota grunted. “In fact, one might say you need to be funny to be a comedian.” “True, true, I don’t know why I’m such an asshole, but it feels good to be lazy.” The neurotic bubble he lived in must have been rather cozy. “I don’t know why the fuck I responded to you when I was on deck,” Puarson said nervously. “I think I’m just like a space dog… whenever someone says my name, I get excited.” A generous dude in the audience giggled a little. “You’re a comedian!” Doctor Rota said warmly, clapping Puarson on the shoulders. “Well done. Come on then. Tell me a joke.” “The beaches are sixty percent ash-” “Okay, okay, settle down. That’s enough outta you.” Doctor Rota smacked Doctor Puarson on the mouth, and down went Puarson. Although he was a doctor, his PhD was in eighteenth century British landscape paintings. Rota, on the other hand, was a Doctor of Science. He had spent twelve years at Space Alien Circumcision School and graduated in the middle of his class. “You want me to show you why they call me the doctor?” “Basically… run?!” Puarson made himself laugh. Puarson’s deep voice was more than an oddity. He was a feline-looking fellow (not one you’d expect to hang around with a pig with a sharkfin on his head). Puarson, of course, was more than a blue cat man. Sporting a furry porpoise’s snout, seven feet tall and lanky as a medium-sized T-Rex dildo, the humble doctor was nothing if not imposing. His blue and tan fur was somewhat of an oddity in Rota’s opinion. “Ain’t no color rarer than blue in nature, shieet. I don’t trust that man,” he muttered to himself, massaging his tusks like one would milk a bull. “Anyways, Puarson, we’re going to Sadala. Pack your bags, I don’t have all day!” “Why didn’t you tell me about this before, Rota, my swine of a colleague?! Sadala is far away from the vague place we’re chillin’ at.” “There’s something in the water, and they want us to investigate. I’m not going alone.” “Alright, but if I’m going, I’m going to transform into something sexy.” Puarson grunted, jumping onto a table, and flexing his quads. “I graduated from Northern Transformation Preschool yesterday!” the man boasted, beating his chest. “Watch what I can do! I’m the bloomers!!” With a puff of smoke, Doctor Puarson transformed into a pair of large white-and-purple polka dot bloomers. As the bloomers drifted towards Rota’s snout, however, his form changed again… this time to a pair of whitey tighties. At that precise moment, Puarson landed on Rota’s poor piggy nose. The good doctor snorted and smacked that fool aside, hitting him into a wall. “Miss me with that gay shit,” he grunted, as Puarson reverted to his regular cat self. “S-sorry…” the kitty cried. “I’m not so good at transforming, it seems! Hahah, that was embarrassing!” Doctor Rota glanced up at his framed diploma, which hung on the wall in front him, just above his bed. He had graduated the Northern Transformation Preschool just that morning, and for once he had been top of his class. Puarson had advised him to hang the diploma at their doctor’s office on Nolad VI, as that would bring the two scoundrels even more business, but Rota was pleased with how it was now. He could eat his slop, go to bed, and feel proud about himself for all he’d accomplished this way. He wouldn’t have to use his imagination to remind himself of all that he had succeeded in doing. Of all Doctor Rota’s many accomplishments, this was his greatest. “That’ll do, pig, that’ll do,” he whispered to himself, patting his belly and licking his tusks. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters in The Big Book of Very Important Things